


Muted Screams

by SimpleDreams



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Imprinting, K-Pop - Freeform, Korean, Love Triangle, Multi, My First Fanfic, Please bare with me, Rivalry, Romance, Siblings, Superpowers, Wolves, love me please, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleDreams/pseuds/SimpleDreams
Summary: With the break of dawn came the hour of bloodshed, civil war unleashing havoc upon the grounds of the kingdom. Kim Minseok, Prince Xiumin of the Royal Sanctum was only a pup himself when his pup of a sister was placed into his arms. Screams echoed, lingering through the air where he stood, his royal gold eyes round in fear. Run, run as far away and never look back was what he was told. That was exactly what he did clutching the sole source of his will force.That was the final day where he saw his parents ever again, his pack left behind, and his title robbed from him by the Mato Fang.





	1. Tarnished

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome abroad to the beginning of "Mute Screams"!! This is my first fanfic so please do bare with me, all criticism is welcomed! I'm out of school now and the updates will come proceedingly. 
> 
> I'LL TRY MY ULTIMATE BEST SO PLEASE SEND LOVE!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the break of dawn came the hour of bloodshed, civil war unleashing havoc upon the grounds of the kingdom. Kim Minseok, Prince Xiumin of the Royal Sanctum was only a pup himself when his pup of a sister was placed into his arms. Screams echoed, lingering through the air where he stood, his royal gold eyes round in fear. Run, run as far away and never look back was what he was told. That was exactly what he did clutching the sole source of his will force.
> 
> That was the final day where he saw his parents ever again, his pack left behind, and his title robbed from him by the Mato Fang.

The Kingdom echoed with gentle conversation, the warm and bright sun encompassing the wolves of the Gold Sanctum, bringing out the gentle smiles of many. Gold Sanctum was the Kingdom where many called home, the ruler a temperate man who found his mate amongst the female wolves of the Kingdom and immediately pledged his utmost devotion. Birds flew alight, singing their tunes of good wishes upon the newfound couple who soon would take the title of King and Queen of the land. Three years later, two splendid heirs were blessed upon the pair. Nothing could describe the euphoria that blanketed the two, they were beyond blessed and continuously chanted that they could ask for no more than what they have now.

The wolves of the Gold Sanctum howled in delight at the happy news, the wolves nothing less than family to the Kingdom's rulers, the royal pups treated like family by every wolf who stepped upon the grounds of the land. The Gold Sanctum was a known paradise to all existing wolves near and far, hence many have traveled far simply in order to drown themselves in the pleasant ambiance.

"Oppa!" a young child, a girl, marched through the marketplace in a rather whiny manner. Her cloak floated astray from the light breeze of the air, yet another welcomed day of clear blue-hued skies and the breeze of spring. The young pup's brother had his hands intertwined with hers, their fingers never once slackening from one another's grip while they probed through the stands.

Kim Minseok, also known as Prince Xiumin was the oldest child of the Royal Lords and Kim Mina, the precious Princess Xuehua as well as the most babied one by their father. Him being 16 and her being 15, they only had a difference of a year of age, which meant they harmonized well together. Never did the citizens catch one sibling without the other to their amazement.

The boy rolled his eyes, a faint grin etching upon his slender lips with the sound of her whines. "Now Mina, mother sent us out on an errand." He prompted the girl to cease her cries with a bribery of any choice of her most favored pastry sold in the market. Sent to fetch bread from the confectionary by their mother, he noted that there was one extreme similarity between the girl and their mother. Sweets.

Sweets always managed to sooth the unwilling female during errands and it as well kept the spirit of Xiumin upright. "Hello Miss! Can we have the usual as well today?" Minseok requested, his head dipping forward into a subtle bow of a greeting towards the familiar wolf, a wolf which has been baking the pastries for his mother and sister since before he could tell time. "Why of course sweetheart, you wait just right here."

Within minutes, with an arm packed with goods, the two siblings were back in the Den. "Mother, we're home." Mina sprinted for the doorway to the throne room upon the discovery that their mother was nowhere to be found in the foyer. Minseok naturally followed shortly behind his sister, instantly welcomed by the affectionate hugs and nuzzled of their parents.

"Welcome home Minseok, Mina. I trust you both didn't cause any troubles to the wolves in town?" Their father, Kim Moon was a man of great esteem.

Revered by all wolves, he upheld his duties as King to his people as well as an amiable father to his pups. With jet black hair that reflected the distinction of his golden eyes, it was a trait inherited by both Mina and Minseok.

Kim Yuna's velvet hair fell to her shoulders, a soft hue of ash brown and tender eyes that tame all wolves, even the untamable becomes tamed.

"No Mother...I managed to avoid it." Minseok chuckled, his neck arching over to the direction of Mina. Perched upon their father's lap, she gorged away at the purchased pastries, their father cooing away at how absolutely adorable she was. Yuna broke into a soft chortle, ruffling the hair of her son, a proud gaze evident on her facial expression.

Though proud, she once feared the consequences of his actions upon their family. She was unsure if her son still carried the memory upon his shoulders but she surely did, it was simply impossible not to. The mark etched into the deepest pits of her children’s neck backfired on every attempt of forgetting.

Both she and the King stressed for months to invent a method of hiding the forbidden marks that were implanted upon her baby pups at a young age. With great difficulty and spells that had been locked away for generations, they managed to resuscitate an old spell from the history of wolves to hide the mark from plain site.

The four were a blissful family, a blissful family with a lethal secret.

The secret divided the once known family of Kim Moon. The sole living brother, a man who went by the name of Kim Yeong had fathered a child with his mate. It was welcomed of course but the consequences that followed after ripped the once linked family into what they were now. Separation. Kim Yeong had a male heir, Kim Yongguk whom someday would call Mina his mate. It was an incestuous affair, one that had only occurred once in the history of the existence of wolves.

Just like in the realm of the humans where incest was shamed upon, it was just as shameful in the wolf community, especially upon to pups of royal blood running through their veins. The relegation was top secret, only those of immediate contact maintaining the knowledge.

Elders scrambled after the birth for the Princess’ sickness, unknown to them of the invisible connection that was the source that ravaged the princess' frail frame with fever. The early days were the most arduous to bare.

That was until yet another dilemma arose from the mist of the shadows. Kim Minseok, the eldest son had imprinted on his younger sister during the dusk of the night during an outing of the betrothed royal couple.

The imprinting ultimately proved beneficial as it healed the child of any calamity to the confusion of the elders upon their visit to the once sickly child. Shortly after with his wife and child in tow, Kim Yeong was banished from the Kingdom after Kim Moon discovered a string of unforgiving activities committed by his brother.

He could never forgive him, never would recognize that man to be of somebody who had the same blood pumping through his veins as he did. He was a man, a stranger who sent his daughter to the pits of hell and back. He was a man, a stranger who robbed the freedom of his eldest child.

The man tied the two siblings together, tossing his own oblivious child into the blaze as sacrifice and collateral.


	2. At Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the break of dawn came the hour of bloodshed, civil war unleashing havoc upon the grounds of the kingdom. Kim Minseok, Prince Xiumin of the Royal Sanctum was only a pup himself when his pup of a sister was placed into his arms. Screams echoed, lingering through the air where he stood, his royal gold eyes round in fear. Run, run as far away and never look back was what he was told. That was exactly what he did clutching the sole source of his will force.
> 
> That was the final day where he saw his parents ever again, his pack left behind, and his title robbed from him by the Mato Fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the beginning! Now onwards to more! Bang Yongguk will be changed to Kim Yongguk for the sake of an orderly story.

The secluded and modest den of the Mato Fang sat in the deepest pits of the forest, its inhabitants including the ousted brother of the King of the Gold Sanctum, his family, and devotees.

Kim Yongguk, the second oldest son of Yeong was a powerful wolf of high stature. His ash brown hair ruffled in the breeze and royal silver eyes glowed with sovereignty. Ironically, although his physical features were far contrasting compared to the royal siblings, the three of them were once similar through and through internally.

He was an oblivious youth when his parents began their scheme, dragging him into their little ploy of attempting to gain the crown of the Gold Sanctum.

Kim Yongguk discovered as he aged that his father desired the throne and he used his own child, him, as the main sacrifice. He was appalled, humiliated by the conspiracy his father devised against their own family and the consequences laid heavy against his shoulders. It suffocated him and never would he be able to lift his head once again before those his father hurt, before his own cousins, before her.

Kim Mina was only 12 herself when she was tossed into his father's conspiracy. He would never be able to forget the big doe-eyed child that gazed straight into the deepest branches of his soul, her eyes, the smiles that once used to reach the eyes he adored so dearly was occupied with overwhelming horror because of him. That regretful day where he lost all was seared into his brain, seared into his skin. How bad did he wish for the chance to turn back time, to prevent the events from playing out? He was powerless before his father’s vice-like control.

He now resided in the outskirts of the Mato Fang, the painful events ultimately cornering him and severing his relationship with his parents to live in his own den within the isolated kingdom although he still carried his title due to the generosity of his uncle. With only his five siblings as his source of comfort, they all had mutual sentiments when it came down to their disgraced parents which came down to their thriving relationship.

Every one of them had eyes out and their nose in the air to prevent any future altercations between the Mato Fang and Gold Sanctum, especially Himchan and Yongguk being the two oldest, they felt responsible for being unable to prevent such a tragic coup. Never would they permit history to repeat itself before their very eyes.

Yongguk wouldn't oblige his siblings of the bliss of oblivion, not when he carried the memory of the fateful day scorched onto his chest. It itched on normal days and it hurt immensely, the pain enveloping him only during the torture of the full moon. It was the consequences of the faulty mark, a mark that was never meant to be created.

Upon his chest was the symbol that Mina carried on her as well, one that she today still has no recognition over with the assistance of her gifted parents and wise elders of the wolf den. It was a symbol created from the involuntary attempt to compel a shift on destiny.

If successful, Yongguk and Mina's fate would be preordained. Now at the age of 18, Yongguk has no grasp of his future. He was a sitting duck when it came to this factor. A wolf naturally encounters their mate as life goes on, their mate emits a certain scent that only they would be able to detect. He always questioned if it would be the same for him after what had happened.

"Hyung." A light rap caught the wolf's attention, his head twisting from his original position to lock eyes with the pup who waltzed into the room.

Kim Junhong, the youngest of the six was the pup of the pack, as well as the single one who was birth with the skill to teleport at will. The first attempt at his power was complete at the young age of nine and its first victim? Yongguk. Junhong learned the hard way to never catch the alpha by surprise ever again.

"Dinner's ready hyung." The pup announced, the wide grin on his lips stretching from one ear to the other before shuffling over to the alpha male's bed.

Yongguk rolled his eyes a hand reached to capture the flying hoodie sent his way, quickly slithering it over his head and over his sturdy frame. "I can smell it without you telling me, twerp." Yongguk snickered, locking Junhong's neck with his arm before sprinting out with the screaming pup towards the kitchen where the rest of the pack sat.

It wasn't every day where siblings form a pack together but with their isolation from the populated main den, the pack formation was done without the supervision of the elders of the Gold Sanctum hence the abnormality. The pack consisted of six wolves, all who still go by their titles due to the generosity of the King, their uncle. Within the pack was Kim Junhong (Prince Zelo), Kim Himchan (Prince Himchan), Kim Yongguk (Prince Yongguk), Kim Jongup (Prince Jongup), Kim Daehyun (Prince Daehyun), and Kim Youngjae (Prince Youngjae).

"Yah, yah, yah, cool down with that! You're going to make him cry aga-- Yongguk, don't touch his hair! Jesus fuckin---!!" Himchan yelled from the kitchen as he spotted the pair roughing each other up by the entrance of the stairs.

Himchan had jet black hair, a trait both shared by his father and the King, and a trait he ultimately inherited down the line. His eyes, the same as Yongguk’s. It was a variation of ash brown hair, royal silver eyes, jet black hair, or gold eyes in the pack. The silver eyes and ash brown hair was a trait their mother had, the jet black and gold eyes, their father's.

Junhong screamed from the stairs in protest, his brother ruffling his hair without any leeway of escape from the alpha. "No, I'm n-- AH, HYUNG! MY HAIR, PLEASE, IT TOOK SO LONG TO CURL TODAY!" Junhong whined in exaggeration, struggling in the vice grip of the wolf.

Daehyun and Youngjae were by the TV, pressing away at the PlayStation control within their grips, their eyes never phasing even with the conflict around. Meanwhile, the quiet beta Jongup, sat by the table with his phone as a distraction. Only Himchan paid sharp attention to every change in the surroundings whether it'd be the change of atmosphere in the air or the changes in physical sight.

"Oh? I. Don't. See. A. Difference!" Yongguk snickered as he launched the pup, flying him into the pair glued to the PlayStation by the TV. "WOAH WOAH WO--" Within seconds, Junhong teleported sporadically only to land right onto Himchan, sending the pan in his hand flying into the air.

It was then Himchan knew.

Being on cooking duty and babysitting duty fucked with his mind. Why oh why did he send the pup of the pack to go and fetch the alpha?

Then.

All hell broke loose in the den.

And.

Well, there goes their dinner too.


End file.
